


Thirty One Days of Data

by Baby SpaceBat Clone (shycatdreaming)



Category: She Ra - Fandom
Genre: And angst, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Prime is his own content warning, SO MUCH FLUFF, WIP, You get what you get right now, but it’s Entrapdak, entrapdak positivity month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shycatdreaming/pseuds/Baby%20SpaceBat%20Clone
Summary: I am literally typing this into AO3 to get it out. This is barely Alpha. Expect typos, craziness, and fluff. Lots of fluff.Ficlets for Entrapdak Positivity Month, all based on daily prompts.You have been warned.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Entrapdak Positivity Month Prompts





	1. Putting The Stars In Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Space

“But just how many stars _are_ there?”

Hordak ground his back teeth together, but only slightly. Significantly less that constant pestering questions would normally warrant.

Entrapta was - an exception to many things on this Light-forsaken planet. She was one of few he had mentioned the greater cosmos to, and the first to actually care that Etheria was, despite appearances, not singular in the universe. Indeed she had initially badgered him for more details, potentially irritating him away from allowing her to work with him on developing a functional portal.

Introducing her to the necessary concept of quarks, however, had sufficiently diverted her to more pressing matters. Indeed, for a period she even exceeded himself in her focus upon the physics necessary for portal generation and stabilization.

They were currently in a lull in the manufacture of the portal, however, and it appeared she had wrapped back around to the idea of other planets.

”More than you can possibly imagine,” he replied gruffly. The response was automatic, as though he believed it would mollify her, but he was well aware that would not be the case.

However, it appeared she took him literally. “Really? You mean, if you were to take a million million...” Her prehensile hair splintered in front of her, individual strands waving like an abacus as though she were trying to calculate a number beyond her imagining.

Hordak could feel the very corner of his mouth twitch at the sight. “That is actually a remarkably close, if overly generous, estimate. I would say a hundred billion stars would be a sufficient approximation.”

”One hundred billion...” she repeated in awe, still waving her hair as she tried to visualize that specific number.

By this point Hordak was definitely smirking at her focus, almost fondly. “Allow me to illustrate.” 

It took a brief amount of searching in the confusion of the Sanctum, but he was able to find the powdered weights. Normally they would not be used without containers, but these tiny spheres of recycled metal appeared the most efficient means of demonstration.

He placed the large bag in front of Entrapta, smirking again as her eyes widened. He reached in and scooped out two cupped hands full, shimmering in the varying lights around them.

On instinct, Entrapta cupped her own gloved hands in front of her. With a great show of drama, Hordak lifted his hands above hers to begin pouring the almost dust-like particles into her grasp, slowly overflowing it with his greater hold.

Entrapta watched the flowing metal fall with a mouth gaped in awe, eyes reflecting the metal as it glinted.

”And this,” he intoned, as though the detail were serious, “I would estimate to be - a thousandth of the stars within Prime’s reach.”

Entrapta’s eyes rose to meet his own, her face still one of devoted awe. He watched the Sanctum lights sparkle and dance in their magenta depths, and felt his mouth soften into something he could not name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers here are very, very low estimates based upon very quick research. They are intended to get the point across, and allow me to create the final image. Please forgive me for having to use sci-fi scale in a fluff piece.


	2. Working With What You Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Science
> 
> This is a rework of one of my first ficlets for the Entrapdak Fandom.

Queen Glimmer sighed, attempting to be calm and reasonable. It was obvious that no one here was being harmed, and were present at their own insistence let alone will.

But it remained the principle of the matter, as well as the message it sent to others. Of Etheria. Of the greater universe.

”I really do wish you wouldn’t - encourage them,” she managed, knowing it was the least she really should say but not sure what else was acceptable in front of the audience.

Within one of the many labs of Crypto Castle sat twenty two individuals. Three were of the group that had come to call themselves “Genes of the Horde,” the most concerning if at the moment generally benign. Two other former soldiers of the Imperial Horde - “Brothers” or “Brethren” - were a polite distance away. There were also fifteen people from planets formerly under Horde dominion, technically beyond Glimmer’s rule but there were her on her planet, thank you very much, and she was queen. Finally there were two native Etherians, who probably irritated her the most.

The group all sat under individual brain scanning devices, cups of metal and wiring that had come to be nicknamed “Halos.”

To Glimmer’s understanding, it was supposed to be a necessary part of their “pilgrimage” to the Crypto Castle, steeped in recently-formalized ritual. In practice, of course, it was probably just an excuse to...

”But Glimmer!” Princess Entrapta lifted her blue-grey and white mask to plead intently. “We’re getting so much data!”

She wanted to reply, but was interrupted by the “pilgrims” intoning in unison.

“All hail the data, which brings us closer to understanding! All hail the understanding, which brings us closer to freedom! All hail the freedom, which brings us closer to our true selves!”

Glimmer winced at the eighteen voices speaking twenty two times. This was exactly what she had been talking about.

“Do not be concerned, my ‘Queen.’” A smooth voice noted from behind her, almost identical to the Brethren in front.

Oh, yes. The last thing necessary to make this visit complete.

Free to openly scowl, Glimmer turned to face what had once been her most hated enemy and now was a grudgingly slightly-less hated ally.

Before Hordak could continue, however, his brothers set up a new chant.

”Praise the one cast out lost, he taught us to find ourselves!”

Finally, the Queen of Bright Moon’s scowl could turn to a slight smirk at Hordak’s schooled response. Outwardly, there was nothing, but she’d caught the slight embarrassed twist of his lips and twitch of the ears.

Although, if she was fair, she had to admit most of this pomp had been apparently designed by Entrapta for Hordak’s benefit, and not for any reasons of ego. As queen she could recognize how weaponized ritual could be used to keep otherwise - uncomfortable - subjects at a respectful distance.

And it truly wasn’t Hordak’s or Entrapta’s fault that so many of those rescued from Horde Prime had come to view them as some sort of religious figure, any more than it was Adora’s.

Not that he could allow her to maintain any measure of grace towards him for long.

“As I was saying,” the lord-consort of Dryl continued, coughing slightly to reset himself into a respectful tone that managed to still be arrogant. “Once She Ra frees your mother from between the dimensions, I’m sure someone will find that reason to worship you as well. ‘Daughter of the Undying Angel’ or some such.”

Glimmer blinked at him in horror, while Entrapta merrily continued her readings on her chanting congregation.

Yes, perhaps she should not underestimate the functionality of formalized rituals and clearly defined locations for worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Genes of the Horde” are a small, only somewhat radical cult within the spacebat clones. The still believe that perfection of knowledge and form are possible, but that Prime was a false prophet who could not attain either. They have latched onto Entrapta as the most likely true prophet, for obvious reasons, but also acknowledge she has not yet reached perfection.  
> They prophesize she will create true immortality for either herself or Hordak, however, and become a literal goddess in the process.  
> Entrapta and Hordak mostly deal with them by making them go on expeditions to far away planets to collect data to build to the “Great Understanding.”


	3. What We Give To Those That Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Well, small angst. And minor lies. But forgivable ones, I hope?

“I do not approve of this.”

That was an understatement. Hordak practically vibrated as he stood before the stained glass window, clutching Imp as though the small being was the only thing grounding him.

Entrapta wrapped a pony tail loosely but comfortable across his shoulders, adding her own support.

”I really think it’s a nice depiction of you.”

”That’s the **point**!” he shouted, and she was glad they had been allowed to view the not-yet-unveiled artwork alone. “That is not how they view me! That is not what they think I am!” He took deep breaths, his exoskeleton clicking slightly as it tried to regulate the expansion of his chest and the balance in his legs. “That is not what happened.”

”It’s pretty close, actually,” Entrapta countered. She’d been the one to describe the scene, after all, the only one to actually witness Hordak throw Prime to an unfortunately-temporary death while declaring his right to a name and independence.

”I was not trying to ‘save’ anyone. Except you.” He looked down at her, ashamed, but she did understand. For most of his attack on his creator, she had been only part of the reasons behind his actions. Diverting the cannon blast had been to save her; directly attacking Prime had been for himself, and she was proud of him for that.

”But it did save everyone, in the end. We got him angry enough to go to Etheria where Adora could stop him.”

”But they’re pretending it was on purpose! That I had some - grand design to save the galaxy! That it... somehow... excuses everything.” He began to slump down, Imp snuggling his father figure now instead of accepting being clutched. The anger wearing down to self-loathing. “And they don’t believe that. Because it’s not true.”

”Well, it can be.”

Hordak jolted at that thoughtful musing, utterly shocked. Entrapta lived by data, by the undeniable realities of the universe. That truth could be - created, altered, whatever she was suggesting...

”Not for us,” she smiled sadly in acknowledgement. “Not for the princesses. But for your brothers, perhaps?” She touched his arm, gently. “Their children?”

He shuddered again, but this time it was likely from a harder to identify emotion. The first child had been a shock, although in retrospect the overwhelming magic of Etheria had already created even more amazing hybrids among its people and so should have been expected. None of the few children were truly grown yet, most still infants, but still, they existed. More were likely to come.

And would likely have children of their own, legacies, a people the princess of Etheria were already carefully guiding others not to lay blame for the sins of their genetic forefathers.

”It’s not true for us,” she repeated, looking up at the window that represented one of the most beautiful sights in her memory. “But if we pretend it is, for them, to hold on to and remember...”

Hordak frowned at the colored glass, contemplating her words.

”I do not approve of this,” he finally said, low and heavy. His head bowed. “But, I do understand your logic.”

Entrapta hugged him warmly, Imp chittering happily in their shared embrace.

Science meant that any given moment was fleeting, unimportant. It was the moments to come, built upon the ones in the past, that created results.

For once, she would gladly leave behind censored data to create the best past possible for those future moments.


	4. The Comforts of Staying Indoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Going Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a prequel to Prompt 2: Working With What You Have. I just love the idea of Entrapta and Hordak having to deal with people considering them living saints.  
> This is also a reworking of a ficlet I did on Tumblr, because it’s what came to mind when I thought of the prompt.

Entrapta swayed back and forth on her hair, hands behind her back while her fingers twisted within their gloves.

Mermista, always a paradoxically difficult individual to read, was scowling at the crates of supplies in front of her. She’d claimed to have “business” in the area and had said she would pick up the latest shipment of customized materials for the rebuilding of Salianes. However, she definitely did not look happy to be in Dryl.

Despite general data on facial expressions directed at items, however, Entrapta was of relative confidence that Mermista was not displease with the shipment itself. Given data from interactions with Mermista herself, it was much more likely the displeasure was directed towards...

”What is he _doing_ up there?”

”Who?” Entrapta automatically asked, although in context there was one most probable answer. There was a finite number of individuals who used “he/him” pronouns within Crypto Castle, and only a small subset of those were personally familiar to the sea princess. Of those, the one she attended the most attention to was...

”Hordak! He’s just - up there. In your castle. What is he **_doing_**?”

Well, yes, up until now it appeared Entrapta had correctly identified the source of Mermista’s frustration. Granted, it was very obvious in light of past data.

That did not mean that she understood exactly what it was about Hordak that was frustrating Mermista at this specific point in time.

”Um, science?” Entrapta hazarded. She did not know for certain; there was a 16% likelihood he was actually eating, and some other activities of appreciable statistical significance, but “science” was by far the most probably.

”But what is he **doing**?” Mermista repeated, showing her teeth.

Oh, dear. It was one of _those_ conversations. The ones were Entrapta gave what she thought was a perfectly understandable response, but her conversation partner did not follow and placed the blame of the misunderstanding on Entrapta. The were common, with Mermista; not guaranteed by any means, but common.

”He is most likely performing experiments,” Entrapta replied slowly, watching Mermista’s face to try and judge her level of comprehension. “As I am not up there, he is unlikely to be working on one of my projects or our shared work on the Etheria Rebuilding plans. Therefore, I am guessing he’s gathering data on a topic of interest to himself as a personal pursuit.” She tapped a hair finger on her cheek, considering the most likely categories for Hordak’s interests at the present time. “I would probably say he’s furthering his research into the nutritional benefits of Etherian flora matter, specifically as it pertains to his and his brothers’ biology.

”As I said, science!” Entrapta smiled brightly at her fellow princess, hoping she’d managed to explain herself at the proper level of “provides information” without falling into “condescending.” Mermista had not earned the need for condescension.

Yet.

The sea princess didn’t look confused, but she also didn’t look any happier, either. “Well, it’s creepy!”

All right, Entrapta officially could not follow Mermista’s train of logic. “Um, creepy?”

”He just - stays in there!” Mermista scowled further, as though Entrapta should understand the connection between the data of Hordak’s preference for remaining within the Crypto Castle and the observation that it was “creepy” - an adjective often applied to both her castle and her lab partner, true, but within context...

”Um, Mermista, we both know I’m not the greatest at social conversations, so I apologize for missing your logic here. But I have - numerous examples of you making statements to the effect of ‘Hordak should stay were someone can keep an eye on him!’ And the ‘someone’ the Princess Alliance decided on was me? So, I thought Hordak staying inside my castle would make you feel - good?”

”Well, yeah, I want him someplace he’s not out terrorizing the countryside! But he just - never leaves! Even when you do!” Mermista directed her scowl at the Crypto Castle, as though she could force Hordak to witness it directly despite the walls between him and their courtyard through sheer force of will. “It’s _creepy_!”

Some internal gauge within Entrapta tipped over. She did understand Mermista’s anger towards Hordak for the destruction he and the Horde had done to her queendom. Entrapta truly did.

But there was limits to how much abuse Entrapta would stand being directed towards her lab partner for actions he was not responsible for, or imagined slights.

It was now time.

”Hordak prefers remaining in the castle. Approximately 97% of all known sapient beings respond to him in a way he does’t like, and so he choses to remain in proximity to individuals he can manage the company of.”

”Well, of course! He’s...”

Interruptions were allowed at this time. At least, that’s one of the rules Entrapta followed while that “aggravation gauge” had been triggered.

“Like all those people that want to worship us.”

”Ah?”

Derailment of Mermista’s train of thought successful.

”Yeah. I mean, I do get worshipping She Ra as a divine force for the destruction of Prime, and Adora kinda has to deal with being part of She Ra. And I don’t mind the ones that say I’m a saint, they’re generally pretty cool actually and really into science. But the ones that want to worship Hordak...”

”There are people who want to worship Hordak?”

”The entire ‘Killing Prime’ thing. Yeah, it didn’t stick, but they don’t seem to care.” Entrapta shrugged. “He can’t stand them. At all.”

”Ah?” Ah, good, Mermista still couldn’t follow along.

”Yeah, we really need to get some rituals in place before we let any more into Dryl.”

”Rituals??”

”Like ‘Don’t touch the saint. Ever. It’s not a blessing. Do not touch the Hordak. Please.’”

”Ah, yes, well, I can see that...”

”And most of his brothers that aren’t trying to worship him just hate him. I mean, they’re worse than you.”

”Huh?” Oh, goodie, that one go through without notice! That was always fun.

”Yeah, the entire ‘Killed our God’ thing. They’re still kinda angry at him for that.”

”Ah, well, yes... Wait, they’re angry?”

Entrapta shrugged again, this time actually sympathetic thinking of that subset of Hordak’s brothers. “We’re working on it. But it’s slow, for some of them.”

Mermista’s expression was still stunned, but she also appeared thoughtful. It appeared the data actually was having an effect in changing her perception of Hordak. That was an unexpected bonus!

”And, well, of course, there are the Etherians that just want him ‘Strung up like an effigy and pelted with rotten fruit for a year.’”

”Hey!” Oh, that one she noticed. Entrapta had intended it, but after the last stab it was still kind of a surprise. “I’ve never...”

”Oh, no, not you. That was a petition Glimmer mentioned from last month. It had about two hundred signatures, she said.”

“I... never heard about that one.” Mermista looked actually embarrassed at that piece of data. It appeared her feelings towards Hordak were softening with time!

Entrapta shrugged, as though it were all inconsequential. It wasn’t, it definitely wasn’t, but there were items of more significance to work with first. Hordak could remain safe within the Crypto Castle for now, among carefully curated sapient beings, and everyone else could freeze in the cold until they could accept him for who he was and not the past as far as Entrapta cared.

She slapped a pair of hair hands on the crates between her and Mermista, jolting the sea princess and signaling the end of the conversation. “Welp! You should have everything here! Let us know if there’s anything wonky that needs fixing.”

Mermista nodded, slowly. Good, no arguments.

Entrapta wanted back in the castle herself, as things stood.

”I’ll... let you know.”

”Oh!” She’d almost forgotten a positive data point. “Tell Sea Hawk we loved the cookies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love “Entrapta empowered by interruptions and relevant data.” Condescending Entrapta is so delightfully evil and just.


	5. WiP - To be updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Disability

I appear to have spent my energy developing for the next prompt, and forgot “Disability” was separate. I will come back to this one, sorry.


	6. For the Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: Internalized Ableism

“And I want you to fix me!”

Hordak closed his eyes and focused on not grinding his teeth. He was getting better at applying the calming techniques Kadroh endlessly espoused from the Plumerian princess, it appeared. Breath in through the nasal cavity, slowly expel through the mouth. He could do this.

He had done this. Significantly more times than he cared to remember.

Hordak had, to be honest, anticipated this, when this brother demanded audience. He currently eschewed any type of name as a personal designation, preferring a variant of his decanting code which Hordak could remember if he bothered. Not all brothers who preferred numerical designations were as - fixated as this one, but it did tend to correlate.

”Your body is currently working at optimal levels, brother,” Hordak repeated.

”Then why am I sleeping so much!” It was less a question and more a shout of pure frustration.

Hordak knew his brother knew the answer. “Our functioning under Prime was not optimal. He sacrificed our health for his own whims and greed.”

”But if I sleep this much, I will not be able to perform my duties!”

Calm, remember the breathing, remember not to grind his teeth. He had performed this routine many times, and would likely have a score more to perform this planetary cycle alone.

Hordak briefly skimmed his data pad, finding the exact information he was expecting.

”Your supervisor at Bright Moon is fully satisfied with the work you provide.” Indeed, the Etherian native expressed the predictable concern about the excessive levels of work demanded and then done despite pleas to stop.

”It is insufficient!”

”It is admirable, and commended by your supervisor.” A minor twist of the details. “You perform well for the betterment of your new home, and should be pleased with yourself.”

”But it is - not - enough!” His brother was beginning to shake, slightly, a whine entering his voice.

Ah, finally. They could begin this discussion in earnest.

Hordak doubted they would make any progress on his brother’s actual issues, the internalized fears, the lack of motivation beyond the arbitrary values of “perfect” and “enough.” And that was not Hordak’s duty towards his brother.

Hordak, as a scientist, was tasked with guiding his brothers with their physical health. That was his concern, and what he hoped to accomplish today.

Another quick review of the data pad. No reported nightmares; this did not mean they did not exist, but that attempting to address them would only likely to anger his brother yet again. So that was not an available track. No stated hobbies or interests observed by his supervisor; again, unsurprising.

This left one probable avenue.

”How do you feel, after a successful day of work?” Hordak asked calmly, as though he had not just been yelled at for several minutes.

His brother blinked at him and gave a small, indistinguishable noise of confusion.

”You perform physical labor at Bright Moon; primarily the transportation of bricks for the layers as they construct new dwellings. How does your body feel, after the bricklayers complete their shift?”

His brother shifted - 543, a nice easy to remember sequence from his designation. Such direct, personal questions tended to off balance the more resistant brothers, surprising them into honest and unrehearsed answers.

”I feel - incomplete. My body still has energy, but it is sore!” 543 scowled. “I should not be feeling this level of pain!”

”You should, actually,” Hordak responded dryly. “Prime removed our ability to feel pain in our normal duties, but it was not out of kindness. Pain is a natural part of our bodies, to allow us to care for them. Pain is your body’s way of telling you that you have done work, and that it is time to stop that work.”

”It is not what Prime intended for us!”

”No, it is not.”

That calm agreement appeared to throw 543 off balance again. Hordak took that time to scroll through the data pad again, considering.

”I would recommend finding you another work assignment to perform after your labor duties. One that is not physical.”

543 gaped at him, obviously not expecting “more work” to be Hordak’s suggestion.

And it wasn’t, but he was not about to reveal that to his brother. Physical reviews showed that 543 was healthy, performing adequately and theoretically sleeping a normal amount for their species when he did not directly sabotage himself. Which meant that the most health-conscious direction at this time was to distract 543 from those sabotages.

”What is your opinion on reviewing the data retrieved from the Horde ships?”

”I.. ah... I would not... I have not... I would not be - opposed?”

”Very good. You have shown yourself to be physically and emotionally healthy.” Another exaggeration, but Hordak was getting better at those when dealing with his more troublesome brothers. “There are no observed reasons yet that such activity would be detrimental to your functioning, and would greatly aid us in recovering information Etheria still lacks.”

That, at least, was true; not every brother was mentally capable of handling connecting with Imperial technology. It was of no great priority in this period of reconstruction, but would appear to be “work” while still allowing 543’s body a period of awake rest. And if he felt more satisfied with his contribution, 543 might even begin actually sleeping properly.

Unlikely, but this was a process; they would not solve this issue in a single meeting. Hordak needed to treat it as an experiment, one which might find failure with this attempt but gather data at finding appropriate interests for 543.

And remove him from Hordak’s presence. Hordak had his own interests to attend to.

”I shall send the relevant information to your current and new supervisors.” He nodded briefly at his still-stunned brother. “You may direct further questions to them. Dismissed.”

With a jump, 543 turned and quickly scurried away. An unfortunate habit Hordak maintained after his time leading the Etherian Horde, but not matter.

There was still work of his own he wished to pursue before the next sibling had a personal crisis.


	7. Stuck on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Attraction  
> Additional Challenge: 100 word drabble

“Hordak, where are you? I have...”

One final turn in the Sanctum, and Catra stopped, wordless.

“Oh, hi Catra!” Entrapta waved cheerfully. “Hordak and I were seeing if we could apply magnetic principles to non-ferrous metals. And it worked!”

Her overalls appeared to be - attached to Hordak’s armor. If she hadn’t been supported by her hair, it would definitely have been painful.

“We’re just waiting for it to wear off!”

Hordak was pointedly looking up at the ceiling, ears flat against his head, most definitely not blushing.

Catra sharply turned on her heel and marched out. Nope. Not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahahaa!


	8. WiP - To Be Updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Work

Prime-based piece for Hordak. No where near enough mental energy to do that tonight. Let’s get the Human AU thing done instead.


	9. To Hold And To Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Human AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this idea, and if I didn’t have hundreds more would expand on it. But I don’t have the time to research prosthetics and current technology for robot arms, and so this is what I can currently provide.

Hector sits waiting for his first group therapy session for prosthetic patients. He stares at the space where his right forearm and hand used to be.

After everything he’s already gone through, all the chronic health issues, to get cancer as well. And in this day and age, require amputation.

Every moment in his life was a mockery, or a prelude to a mockery. Estranging himself from his family. Getting his degree. Developing a hobby he actually loved - wood turning - only to lose it to yet another example of the universe despising him.

No matter what kind of prosthetics they had now, there was no way he’d get back the control with the lathe.

And then - she enters. In a motorized wheelchair, clunky as it fights to carry her tiny weight and...

The proportionally giant robot arm merrily perched over her shoulder.

She grins at him, for no reason he can understand. The fingers of her left hand appear to be controlling the joystick for the chair, while her right fingers shift... slightly...

And the arm waves. Slowly, making the chair shift and wave with it, following the input of her fingers across a knobbed joystick and buttons.

Hector cannot comprehend what he is seeing. This strange vision cackles, apparently delighted with his reaction.

Her name is Estelle, because of course it is. The arm is repurposed from a factory, but her work redesigning and programming it, because of course it is.

”I need others to do the handiwork, of course, which is a bummer, but hey, you work with what you have!”

And Hector can feel the muscles in his phantom arm flex and twitch. But he’s not looking down at it; he’s looking at the joints of her robot arm, thinking of the programming he does know, thinking of how to reduce the weight with customized parts and the videos he’s seen of people using [CNC](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Numerical_control) to lathe metal.

And Estelle doesn’t belong in the therapy group, but she’s a friend of the group leader and her girlfriend, and hangs out with them because obviously prosthetics are a side interest for her.

And suddenly, Hector forgets about the universe hating him, and has something else to think about for a good, long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia is actually the group leader. Double amputee. She’s into body building and great at getting people in the group excited to be physical and moving again.


End file.
